Beautiful Cherry Blossums
by Cadesmama
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura abused she becomes a phoenix, rising from the ashes of her spiraling life, when she meets him. He, Li Syaoran, is a top gang member. What is it about him that saves her from herself? SS M for language, violence, adult content and drugs.
1. Afterdark And Behind Closed Doors

Afterdark and behind Closed doors

Sakura crouched low as she watched with carefull green eyes. These eyes werent normal green eyes, these eyes contain a strength and toughness that can hide all her fears and tender feelings from the world. These eyes watched the two men, the men which she had been trailing. They stopped to begin their conversation, thinking they were safe, talking freely. But Sakura did not care about the topic, she was more concerned with the target. She positioned the sniper rifle over the ledge, as she focused the scope she had to brush her long golden brown hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. She quickly took aim, narrowing her eyes she focused and she gently squeazed the trigger bang

Flashback

"Touya, where do you think you are going?" Fujitaka yelled as Touya walked to the door, "do you think your teachers arent telling me about the trash you are hanging out with? Are you TRYING to make a fool of me? TOUYA!" Fujitaka reached to grab for his disobedient child, but was too slow, with a slam he was gone."Sakura!"

"What?" Sakura, in her baggy clothes, walked into the living room, timid yet 'normal.'

"Where the hell is dinner? It is already seven and you still dont have fucking dinner ready? Are you gonna stop obeying me too? If you do..." Fujitaka stopped, looking at the quivering girl he withdrew his hand, she already had multiple bruises, but that wasnt why he stopped, " Where is my beer, Sakura? Hurry up and get me one and finish dinner!" He had realized he was out of beer and needed a refill.

"I'll be right there!" Sakura sighed in releif as she ran to fetch him his sixth beer tonight, and finish dinner. Without Touya here he usually directs all of his anger to her, but tonight she is hopefull not to get hurt too bad, how will she cover it up?

After dinner she had snuck up to her room and waited till her dad turned off the tv, "Finally." Sakura jumped out of bed, "he finally went to bed, ugh he took for fuckin for ever." Looking at her watch she saw she still had time, but first things first, the transformation. She quickly threw on her red halter and white mini-skirt, put on some make up to cover her bruises and slipped on her red knee high boots. Throwing her midback length hair back into a ponytail, she grabbed her white cherry purse and slid open the glass window. Outside past the huge oak she climbed down there was a full moon and a clear sky. All she had left to do was make it to Afterdark and she could let loose a little.

Sakura had to walk a few blocks to get to the place where she would get picked up by Hiragizawa Eli. As the blue mustang screeched to a halt infront of her, Sakura gave a small smile to show she saw the trick anyone with half a brain could accomplish. She opened the door and got in, trying to surpress the gag that came when Eli wrapped his arm around her and asked, "Hey babe, ready for the time of your life?" She shudderd slightly as the thought of him trying to "woo" her formed in her mind.

"Yeah, can't wait." She sighed, if it hadnt been for the fact that he was the only one that knew of this part of her life she would not put up with this, but seeing as she needs a ride she does. "Hey is your brother gonna be there tonight?" His brother Eriol, on the other hand, seemed pretty cool, not to mention hot, the one time she had met him.

"No, not tonight, him and his girlfriend went to see a movie, and I think he is getting a new tattoo." Eli sighed, wanting one himself, but oblivious as to why she asked for him.

Finally reaching the club Sakura thought, 'Now, how am I going to ditch him?' Stepping out of the car Sakura walked to the front door of this wharehouse building, if you didnt know any better, you would have ever thought that this was a high end club. Inside there were three rooms, one with a stage for preformances, the bar, it was a little quiter there, and a room with a DJ so the music could rock and you could dance the night away, not to mention all the back rooms where unusual dealings took place.

"ID" The bouncer at the front door was well built and two or three times bigger than Sakura.

"You must be new," Sakura handed him her ID and smiled, "See 17" Taking it back from him she spotted Tsubasa the usual door man. "TSUBASA! I missed you last week."

"My Cherry Princess, where were you?" Tsubasa boomed, knocking over the new door man to get to her.

"Sorry I was out of town, I was dealling with my mom's finalities." Sakura nodded her head to the other door man, "So who is he?"

As they walked over to the bar Tsubasa explained how he was new and just to ignore him when he attempts to stamp her hand, she is underage after all. "So who's the guy?"

"Arent you nosy. Thats Eli, most annoying, but I did need a ride, so do YOU have any new boyfriends?" She turned to the keep for her drink, "Strawberry Daquery, Darien, and dont make fun of it, though make it a double."

"Well you know me, I cant keep him off me. This one guy, Tetsuyo, he is a hunk, though he is small, he can keep up, if ya know what I mean." Tsubasa winked, "So any guys you see in here, I'll hook you up."

"Nah, not right now, I am just lookin for a good time, but thanks anyway." She turned to accept her drink and got up to leave, "Anyways, I should get drinkin, you know the party really doesnt start till I get on that stage."

As Sakura slowky walked up the stairs to the stage and the light became brighter and brighter, the bruises, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness all melted away, as if from the heat of the light. Here she felt she could be herself, here was where she belonged. "Hello everybody! How are you tonight." After pausing for a second to let them answer she continued, a smile lighting up her face, "Are you ready to have some fun?" She finished her daquery in one foul swoop and turned to the band, "Are you ready for this?" And on que they started up, loud and kickin. The music was hard, it was something you could dance to. "Ok Im gonna sing somethin new tonight guys, so relax, dance, and have a bitchin time, because here I go!" And she started singing, she sang like an angel, well, a fallen angel.

_I know a girl who never fit in,_

_She always tried, but just wound up sleeping _

_she slept with all the men._

_How could she know, _

_The angel she was looking for _

_Always passed her by._

_Always missin her cryin face._

_THERE he was,_

_Just waitin for a sign._

_THERE she was,_

_Just trying to pass the time._

_It finally got to tough _

_and she had to take a break._

_She has had enough,_

_and she needs to get away._

_FAAAAAAAAR away._

_She cant get away._

_FAAAAAAAAAAR away._

_She cant break away._

_FAAAAAAAAAR AAAAAWAAAAAAAAY!_

_How was he to know_

_How was he supposed to see it coming._

_He couldnt stop her from getting so low._

_Blood dripped from her eyes,_

_Like eternal tears._

_It spred like all her lies_

_Ruining all of her life!_

_When he saw her there,_

_A look of releif on her face,_

_He knew this was her here,_

_THE ONE!_

As she ended the song a smile spred across her lips and hope filled her lungs. The crowd stopped dancin and clapped and hollered. "Thank you! Who wants to buy me a drink?"

Shaoran

"Hey Tsubasa! Who was that?" Asked the tall figure in green.

"What, never heard her before, she is great, she is my cherry princess! she comes every once in awhile and always takes charge of the stage. She even knows the band by name. But anyways, how are you, what has it been, three days? What have you been up to?" Tsubasa sighed, he had always had a crush on Shaoran, " You better stay away from her, she is my new best friend."

"Ha, funny, Im just checkin out whats goin on. There was a leek that the serpant kings were on the prowl tonight and a few have been trying to infiltrate this club." Shaoran smiled, he watched as the pretty new face came gliding down the stares, drinks being rushed at her.

"That doesnt sound good Shaoran, there are a lot of nongang members here, what if someone gets hurt?"

"Thats why we are patrollin the area." Shaoran took the beer offered to him by Darian, "Thanks, just dont let your gaurd down, none of you." He walked away, seeing who he could spot. Off near the back was Meilin and Tsukasa, "Hey guys, find anything unusual yet?" he asked as he walked closer to them.

"Well, I have been keeping an eye on the new girl, she just started coming a month ago and she is already very popular. She seems like she is hiding something." Meilin answered as she brushed her to long, black pigtails behind her shoulder, getting them out of the way. "By the way were are Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo is getting her triad tattoo and Eriol wanted to comfort her, not to mention get his rank put on," Shaoran answered, 'He also wanted to get some action, but that went without saying.' "Hey I am going to check out this new girl, keep a look out," He walked away making his approach, she was tirling on the dance floor and he had to find away to begin interaction with her, as he squeazed his way to her, an idea came to mind.

Bump "Oh iiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaam soooooooooo sorryyyy." Sakura smiled, trying hard not to slur her words, "here, let me help you clean that up."

Laughing Shaoran smile, "Thats quite alright, you didnt spill anything on me." Noticing her stagger, he put his arm around her and guided her off the floor.

"What! Ohhhhh yoooour riiight, hooow silly of meee." Sakura smiled goofily, "Wait! lets go in there, I think my shiiiirt is wet."

"I dont think it..." he was cut off as he got pulled into one of the back rooms, "um, are we supposed to be in here?"

"Its fine, Tsubasa said I could use this room to get away occassionally, he said they dont use it very ofter." Sakura smiled as she bent to readjust her boot.

"Is that so, hey wait a second, werent you drunk?" Shaoran knew that game, but she had done it well, he didnt think she was playing, but just as well he wanted to ask her some thing.

"Ha, no, I was only trying to get away, and you looked like a good enough excuse, besides you approached me, what did you want?" she sighed after a second, he was too shocked to answer, but it only confirmed to her that he just wanted in her pants. "Oh of course, well, I am not puttin out tonight sweetheart, so tuck it in and find another drunk girl."

"wait! no, I just had a question." Shaoran said this in a rush, he didnt want her to get the wrong idea, however, she was pretty hot. Shaking himself he started again, "Anyways I was just wanting to ask you how you knew Tsubasa, and how you came to this club." He had to turn as he caught himself tracing her neck line.

"Oh is that all. Well actually I met Tsubasa outside of here, a block or two away, and I was in a bummed mood so he invited me in for a drink. We have been best friends ever since. Well I would like to think so." Sakura smilled and then said, "Oh!" And leaned over, placing a soft kiss on to Shaoran's lips. However, she could not release it, something...sparked and she opened her eyes wide, only to let them drift closed again. He had felt it too. And since she wasnt releasing, he just kissed her again, and again, finally he parted her lips with his tongue and dove in, tongue first. As the kiss deepened he grabbed her head and they moved backwards. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waste, pulling him closer. They began moving faster and she felt the wall connect with her back, hard, but it took the opposite effect of unpleasant. She wanted more. He left her mouth, and as she took hard breaths he moved down her neck and she gasped,eyes shot oped, 'Oh kami' went through her mind as his hard, pleasureful bite resonated through her body, to her heart, to her toes, and back up the insides of her legs. She pulled his mouth back to hers and as they rubbed, almost ground, against each other she felt him and all his glory, getting harder and harder. She moaned into his mouth as he played with her lip and his hands searched her body.

Slam They both jumped apart, breath scarce as a women in pigtails came in, a man behind her, "Shaoran I nee..." She trailed off as she noticed their breathing and disgruntaled clothes, like they were in the way. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, but Tsubasa is looking for you. He had a question bout the SK." She giggled at how red Sakura turned and walked away as if nothing happened.

Gaining back her composure, Sakura smiled, "Well anyhow, thank you for giving me a reason to leave those drunkin bakas, but if you'll excuse me." She quickly streightened her clothes and walked out the door in search for her ride.

**AN: Ok first chapter DONE! tell me how you liked it...sorry I had to break up the sex scene, It was getting too hot for me, Sakura just isnt read...For kami sakes, its just the begining.**


	2. Early Spring Break

An Early Spring Break

Syaoran

_Emerald eyes peered up at me. Soft hands reached under my shirt, tracing the muscles down my back, sliding under my pants and reaching for my ass. She then slowly moved to my hips and then to my abs, my chest. Her fingers sent chills down my spine as she barely skimmed the surface of my skin, making her way back down to my stomach, to my pants, but she stopped. I couldnt control my self. I grabbed her shoulders, and pressed my lips against hers, pulling her into a fierce hug. But then she was gone. I was holding air. Dropping my arms, i turn at the sound of a motorcycle rushing away, as I am almost litterally transported to my warehouse. And there she goes. knockknock I turn to see where the noise was coming from, but to no avale. knockknock There it is again._

_KNOCKKNOCK_

Jumping up to a sitting postion, Syaoran breaths hard. Looking down he notices his boner has yet to subside. knockknock There, again. "What is it?!"

"Syaoran! Youre gonna be late for the meeting. And its almost lunch time." The feminine voice was strict and cutting with disapproval.

"I'm coming, give me 20 minutes." Syaoran looked around, past the thick, green curtains, that hung from his four poster bed, to the closet.

"10, other wise youll be late, and you know how the heads get. If your late, Im not gonna clean up the mess." Meilin yelled through the door, trying to get her full intent through.

"Fine Im comin!" He tosses back his covers, pushes back the curtains and stands up, adjusting his silky black boxers. Going to the mirror above his dressor, he brushes his hair, pulling it back into a base line ponytale. He then opens up a drawer and pulls out a black wife beater and a pair of bagging kahkis. Ready, he takes off, hoping to make the meeting on time.

Sakura

'Another boring day at the same old boring school' Sakura sighed, 'Thats guy,hmmm i wonder what his name was, he was a goooooood kisser.' giving of small smile, she contenued to daydream about the hot brunnet, 'one of my best kissing partners yet,' but alas her teacher Umeda Sensei snapped her out of it.

"Kinomoto! Answer the question"

Snapping her head up, Sakura looked up, 'think, this is math class...' "Nine."

"nine?" Umeda Sensei asked suspeciously.

"Yes."

"That would be incorrect, our ENGLISH paper is due on Friday." Umeda Sensei scowled knowingly, wish someone would pay attention in his class.

"Isnt Friday the ninth?" Asked a girl as she entered at the front of the class room.

"...Well...uh yes it is Miss Daidouji...um yes, everyone this is our new student miss Daidouji Tomoyo. Everyone welcome her. Tomoyo bowed as people clapped and the class president stood and bowed, saying her usual welcoming statement. "Ok miss Daidouji, you can sit...there, infront of Miss Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto, raise your hand." As Tomoyo waited a hand slowly, lazily slid into the air at the back of the class. "Ah, yes, Miss Kinomoto, Be carefull with this one, she may be quite, but she has her faults."

"Thank you Sensei." Tomoyo walked to the back of the room and sat infront of Sakura, while she looked familar, she had no reason to socialize. She had no time to make friends, she had to keep a low profile and hope to look normal.

"Now, tonight, what is your homework?" Umeda Sensei tried to put in a last minute reminder before the bell rang and everyone was gone.

After school Sakura began to walk home, the faster she got home, the faster she can leave, maybe even before Fujitaka got home. As she walked down the steps of the school, she sees the new girl, Tomoyo walking to the gate. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and went behind a bush, put on her helmet and jumped on the back of a motorcycle driven by a very attractive blue haired boy. They rode off to the left, hoping not to be seen. Sighing Sakura thought, 'I wish I had someone to wisk me away.' Looking down at her bland uniform, she unbottoned the first few buttons of her white blouse, pulling off her blue bow, rolled up her blue plaid skirt to make it mid thigh length and took of at a jog. Deciding to go to visit her brother instead of going home she took a left, instead of to the right. Making her way to the tiger cafe.

Arriving, Sakura slowed to a walk and smoothed her hair back into a less frizzy ponytail. Opening the door she see Yukito, her life long crush. "Yukito! Where's my coffee?"

"Sakura! What are you doing here, I havent seen you in ages." Yukito got up from his table, leaving the pretty blond sulking, to run and hug Sakura.

"I thought I would come visit, since neither you or my stupid brother will come visit me. By the way, where is that fucktard." Sakura spoke while trying to squirm away from the choking hug Yukito had her in. Finally letting her go he smiles.

"Well, the fucktard is in the back, but he is with some people, can you wait." Yukito smiled. He only smiles for people he loves, and he loves Sakura, but unfortunately for her, only as a sister.

"Ugh, fine, but I better get some free crap for my time. Fujitaka will be home after awhile, and he doesnt like it when I am not there when he gets home. I wish I could live with you guys." Sakura sighed, she hated living with her father, he tended to get violent, not that she couldnt take it, but her bother left her by herself. She resents him a little for it, but she understands that he had to get out, he got it the worst. But now that he is gone, she gets it just as bad as he did, maybe worse, but she didnt want to bring that down on him, so she kept it to herself.

"I know, but you know the school would never allow it. Not to mention your brother isnt exactly legal, i cant tell you details, you know that, but I wish you could come live with us too." Yukito got up to get Sakura a hot chocolate, with a little extra somethin somethin ;).

When he got back and slid into his chair She asked, "What about spring break, its this next week, and I could get away. We could go somewhere...to the mountains, the lake, anywhere, I wouldnt mind if you just let me hang out at the apartment the whole week, as long as Im not home. Besides, it is your perogative to let me have fun on spring break. We could go clubbing and to bars, just chill, smoke, play games...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Sakura was basically on her knees (not litterally though) begging, hoping, pleading.

"Ill have to talk it through with Touya, but I dont see why not. We could have a real kick ass time. I know a great spot, its a new club, it is rumoured to have a new amature singer, I have never seen her, but I hear she is good. And the bouncer, you would like him, he is your type, his name is Tsubasa." He smiled thinking himself good for remembering the new club.

'My type, Tsubasa is gay, he doesnt have any interest in me.' She tried to surpress a giggle, but didnt have to as the front door swung open. And two people came in, acting like they were entitled to respect. One was a guy with blue hair, the other a girl with long black hair. 'Tomoyo?' They strutted in and spotting Yukito they came over.

"Is he here?" The boy asked noting Sakura, but not taking much interest. However Tomoyo recognized her from her English class and stared, surprised.

"Do I know you?" She asked trying to figure out why she was there and whose gang she belonged to.

"Well, you do sit infront of my in math class." Sakura smiled sweetly, trying to put her innocent facade for school on.

"You mean english." Tomoyo smiled as well, trying to look as if she is just here for coffee. "Where do I order?"

"You guys know each other?" the boy asked Tomoyo. "And you know each other?" he asked the same question to Sakura and Yukito.

"Im in ...english class with Tomoyo, and Yukito is my brother's best friend. I have known him since fourth grade. He is like a brother." She said the last part a bit sadly. "But anyways, what brings you to this part of town Daidouji, and who is this cute guy."

Tomoyo looked a little uncomfortable for a second, but went on with thought,"well, this is my boyfriend, and we came for coffee." She said, but after a second of silence she added, "Oh and you can call me Tomoyo, since we are class mates."

"Thats cool, you can call me Sakura. Well anyways, Yukito can you get him, I need to go, itll only be a second, I promise." Sakura looked up with puppy dog eyes pleading her case.

"Ok, Ok, but you get in trouble if he gets up set." He said as he got up and walking away.

"Thats cool, I can handle the...buttface, yeah the buttface." Sakura streamed off, trying to keep her good girl apperance up for Tomoyo.

Yukito walked to the back and stuck his head through the curtain that seperated everything else from this dark room. "Hey Touya!" he spoke quickly, and quitely, when Touya looked up he finished with, "Your sister wants to talk to you, she's waiting, but she is worried that if she waits to long she wont get home before the old man gets home."

Sighing Touya got up, "Hey man, Yukito will get ya company, Ill be back in a bit." He squeazed past the two and the small glass table infront of them. Between the black light and all the white the girl was wearing it was hard to see. As he reached the curtain the guy spoke up.

"Touya, I didnt know you have a sister."

"Yeah Syaoran, she is annoying as hell, but beautiful." He walked through the curtain and spotted his Sakura, and made his way to her table, "SAKURA! Where have ya been? I miss your awfull cooking!" And at Sakura's reply they rushed each other into a tight hug.

"Cut that out dumb fuck, I am an amazing cook and you just wiched that I still cooked for you." Pulling away from the hug she gave a huge grin. But then her face fell.

"What, wats wrong?" Touya asked worried.

He eyes turned to puppy dog eyes with pleading, "can I please stay with you for spring break, Yukito said I could...PLEASE...PLEASE."

"Well...o..k..BUT, you have to behave." He smiled, finally getting to see his sister again after so long.

"Great! I promise, I will be on my best behavior. Now, I wish I could stay, but I need to get back, Fujitaka will be getting home soon and I need to start dinner. I'll see you Saturday, I'll bring some stuff...Thanks again bubbah... I love ya." Sakura smiled and leaned up to kiss Touya on the cheek. She walked to the glass doors, passing a shocked Tomoyo and Eriol, and went home.

Syaoran

Tired of having to wait, Syaoran stood up off the black leather couch and stretched. "Im gonna go get somethin to drink, Meilin want anything?

"Uhhh...no, its five a clock somewhere and if I cant have vodka, I would rather stay here and sulk." Smiling, Meilin tried to be nonchalant about being left here with the creepy stone faced Yukito.

"k." He said this as he walked through the curtains, but was stopped immediately when he glimpsed it. He only saw it for a second but knew it was the same. A peek of an emereald eyed beauty. As she walked out of the door, her long brown hair swished behind her, past her short skirt. Seeing her, a lump caught in his throat, it moved down slowly, to his chest, his stomach, his pants. Snapping out of it by Eriol saying something in the distance, he mumbled, "Ill be back." and he ran out of the Cafe. Running into the streets he looked around, but he found her no where in sight. Grunting in frustration he gave up and went back in.

Sakura

After arriving home, fixing dinner, eating and doing the dishes, Sakura snuck upstairs away from Fujitaka. She heaved herself onto her bed, the red covers soft underneath her. The black cutains in front of her swayed in the wind that floated in through the open window. She smiled and closed her eyes as she let the wind brush softly past her face. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet at the sound of her door being slammed open and Fujitaka stumbling into her room.

"What are you hiding bitCH?" Fujitaka talked, breathing his alcohol reaked breath all over her, "Why you rush up heeere to hide? Why you not socializeeee wid meeeee?"

She knew this scene, it has happened before, she knew what he was going to do, what he might try to pull.

"Who you runnin round wid? I know you sneeeeek OUt, slUt. Who you fuckin, whose gonna get you preaganant?" He stumbled forward slowly, but his next move was as fast a light. She was too slow, she could not block the blow that struck her face. This was the first in a long time that landed with any actual significance. Surprised by the force of it she hit the floor. Which was not the best thing, because it set her up for his next series of attacks. Normally she is able to avoid all of this crap he gives her, but she was to distracted by the coming spring break, she wasnt prepared.

"Why you tryin to disgrace meeeee?" He pulled his belt and struck her, fury written on his face. He struck again and again. He was getting mader than ever, because she held in her cries of pain, she didnt even whimper, and thats why he was mad, it excited him when she yelled out, he liked it, a lot. Then there it was, a little whimper escaped her, and he stopped, smiling. The sound of leather slapping skin ceasing. A bulg evident in his pants. Struggling, Sakura grabbed her bed to help her stand as Fujitaka started unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down around his ankles. Sakura's eyes widened and she thrust her arms in front of her, pushing him to the ground. She rolled over her bed and jumped out the window, missing the tree, she hit the base, and with a lound snap, she could feel her right arm break as she slid to the ground. Ignoring the pain, Sakura got up and flinched, but started a steady run, not looking back.

BANGBANGBANG

"IM COMIN, DONT BE SO DAMN LOUD." Touya stood up off the couch and squeazed passed the glass table and 52" TV. Looking at his cell he realized it was 3 in the morning and was trying to figure out who would come here so late at night when they werent having a party. Scrunching up his face is confussion, Touya answered the door. He gasped as he saw a bloodied and bruised Sakura smiling up at him.

"I know Im early, but can I come in?"

"Sakura, what happened?!? Are you ok?" He scooped her up easily into his arms and carried her to his room. Laying her down on his bed, he calls out, "Tukito! get me the first aid kit."

"Coming, what happened?" Yukito walked in and stopped. "Kami, Sakura, are you ok?" He rushed over to her upon seeing her and opened the kit.

"Yeah, Im fine, but I think I bro...AH! dont touch my arm Touya, I think I broke it when I jumped from the window. He aFujitaka got drunk again. ccused me of "disgracing" him by sleeping around." Sakura grunted in pain, "Ugh, I think I need a doctor."

**AN: Sorry bout the delay, I wasnt sure what I was going to do with this chapter...but the next two are going to be super exciting with a lot of Sakura and Syaoran action, but no real hentai scenes till a little later guys. Enjoy! And REVEIW...please?**


	3. Errands

Errands and Chance Meetings

Groggily, Sakura tried opening her eyes, but the sun was to bright for them and she had to reclose them, so she brought her unusually heavy hand up to rub them, she was met with a hard thunk. "Ow." After this rude awakening, she peered through up at her dark green cast. She groaned, 'Oh yeah. I was a fucktard last night.' She slowly moved her arm to rest on her stomach and finished her thought, 'at least I get an early spring break.' She closed her eyes in contentness, trying to fall back a sleep.

"Aren't you awake yet?" Touyas's annoying babble broke through her quite revere, just as the pillow he threw crashed into her face.

"Jackass!" Sakura pushed up into a sitting position, "I'm trying to recover!" She grabbed the pillow, with her left hand, and threw it back at him.

"I need you to do me a favor, and yes, i do remember you just broke your arm, fucktardishly may I add. However, it seems Yukito and I will be on the eastside all day, and I need this package delivered by someone I trust." Handing her a slip of paper, he finished with, "The package is on the counter in the kitchen, don't open it. Blossom II is in the front...Don't break her doing some stupid trick." Pulling on his coat he gave her a smirk, "Don't be late and come home right after, if your rushed you more than burn dinner."

"What the hell, I'm not cooking...not tonight...maybe tomorrow, but tonight we are having pizza." She unfolded the piece of paper and read the directions, "Are you serious? This is all the way on the other side of Tomede, in the lower South East district. This will take me forty-five minutes just to get to."

"Then you should get an early start. But hey, I gotta go, see ya later. YUKITO lets go!" Touya went to the door and walked out.

"Coming." Yukito ran from the bedroom and grabbed his coat, stopping by the couch he smiled, "good luck Sakura, and don't over do it. Oh see ya," He ran out the door in pursuit of Touya.

Sighing Sakura gets off the couch and heads to the shower.

After showering and eating, naked, she dressed and made up her face, hiding as many bruises as she could without looking like a clown. Sakura quickly tied her hair into a messy pony tail and pulled her black with brown striped jacket over her dark green halter, her milky skin flawless, save for a few bruises. She slipped on her brown, all star converse wanna be's and tightened the chain belt around her form fitting, black leather pants. 'Ok, let's do this.'

Running out the door, she grabbed the package and her forest green helmet. Just like her bike, blossom, which is also green, it had a black wolf with cherry blossoms speckled around on the side. Jumping on the bike she realizes one slight flaw, her cast made it very difficult to maneuver the throttle. Well, she would have to make it work. Kick starting it; she smiled as it purred to life. She gazed at the early sun and got a glint in her eye, a glint of freedom, and she was off.

Arriving at her destination, an hour later than she should have been, she kicked off the bike; looking back she took in all its glory. She pulled off her helmet and laid it on the bike. Trying not to be overcome with annoyance, Sakura took the package off the bike and walked to the door. With a great knock she said, in her most innocent voice, "Package for mister Cerberus, through the Care of Tsubasa!"

Scattered whispers and shuffling took place for about two minutes before the big metal door swung open, only coming off its hinges from the old grey warehouse. The guy looked over at Sakura and grunted, "Who da hell r you?"

"That's a tough one, what would happen if I got it wrong?" she smiled sarcastically, but before she could answer seriously he dimwittedly butted in.

"Don't get smart with me bitch, Ima do things to ya that ya never thought possible," He flexed his muscles, but at the same time looked her over, undressing her in his mind.

"Ewe gross pervert bastard. You obviously don't know who I am, which makes since, you did ask." He walked over to her as she spoke, circling her. "I would stop that if I were you."

He grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks in, "ya look like a screamer. I like screamers."

Sakura looked disgusted, but as she slapped his hand away she said, "I'm warnin you." He slapped her for her insolence, drawing blood from her mouth. "That was stupid." She grabbed his arm with her left, unbroken hand, and twisted it behind his back, throwing him against the metal doors, making a loud clang sound as they rattled from the pressure. Pulling up on the arm, his face mashed against the door, Sakura smiled, "You made my day, you see last night I broke my arm jumping from a two story building, and I went to my bro's. And I was feeling a little bit defeated, but now I can vent. Oh, do you know who my brother is."

Footsteps echoed and voices were heard coming down the hall to investigate. "Now you're in for it." The guy smirked.

"You still don't get it. I'm not afraid of anyone here." She pulled up higher and bent a finger till she heard a load POP.

"ARRRGH!" The guy squealed in pain, and the footsteps moved faster. As the door was pushed open she threw the guy to the ground.

Tsubasa was one of the first to come out. Getting in a fighting stance he looked around. Seeing Sakura he stood in confusion, "Sakura, what are you doin here?"

"TSUBASA!" Sakura squealed and ran to him hugging him. "I have something funny to tell ya. My friend Yukito says that he knows a guy who would totally be my type. You wanna know who he suggested."

At the name they all looked at her surprised, "Sakura, you know Yukito?"

"He said you would be my type! The whole time I am suppressing an outburst of laughter and trying to hide the fact that he was talking bout me as he spoke of the club, saying he wants to see the new rising star." Sakura giggled, "Oh, my brother, Touya, wanted me to give this to you for Cerberus."

"Touya is your brother?" Everyone look like they were gonna have heart attacks. "I didn't even know he had a sister. How do we know your tellin the truth?"

"Oh that hurts Tsubasa...OK, here." She pulled out her phone and gave it to him, "dial him."

Doing so there was a voice on the other line "Sakura, I told you I would be busy, YUKITO watch out! Now listen to me. Don't call me again, give the package to Tsubasa and tell him Ill be there tomorrow to get the sword, and to discuss the tiger spies."

Sakura smiled then yelled to the phone, "got it bubbah!"

"Oh and be careful. Dad is going to get his..." Sakura rushed to the phone and took it from Tsubasa, taking it off speaker.

"Don't worry bubbah, I can take care of my self...gotta go, love ya bye." She hung up and smiled.

Tsubasa noticed her arm and asked, "sweet heart what happened?"

"Its nothin I just tripped." She looked to the ground as the door guy groaned. She was just about to insult him when more footsteps were heard and a voice called out.

"Tsubasa, what the hell is goin one, it is fuckin loud out here." A guy in green walks out, brown hair and eyes evident in the bright sun. He stopped in his tracks, his body tensing up at seeing the guy on the ground, and even more so with the girl, with green eyes.

"You look familiar." Sakura smirked, " is something the matter, you look like someone just grabbed your balls." She stopped, a chill creped up her back. 'That look, that face, who is he.' Something about him made her nervous, not in the scared way, in the school girl way.

At this point more people piled out of the warehouse, four which were also familiar, the pigtailed girl and her boyfriend, Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo, knowing Sakura, for who she is, but knowing Sakura doesn't know her for who she is, and knowing they are class mates, Tomoyo, seeing Sakura, stops, trying to figure out what to do, hoping she isn't spotted. But of course, Sakura was pulled from her inner thoughts as she caught them coming from the side of her eye she is surprised. "Tomoyo?"

Caught Tomoyo didn't know what to do, "hi?"

"Ok, that's nice." Turning to her Tsubasa she puts on a question mark smile and said. "Ok Tsubasa, Ima go, my bro told me not to stay out too long, my arm and all. Not to mention I'm gonna go get ready for tonight." Know what Tsubasa will say next she said it first, "And don't think I'm gonna let him make me stay home." She hugged him and walked toward her bike. As she listened to the whispers going on behind her she stepped over the guy that was at the door and with a loud "UGH" he broke the whispers.

Syaoran

As he watched her become a green blur in the distance, Syaoran became more confused by this girl who knows everyone but nothing. Her softly swaying body, as she walked to her bike, the way she straddled the crotch rocket, she grin that slowly appeared as it purred to life under her tightly squeezed thighs; these images repeated in his mind. A smirk creped on to his face. 'I want _her._' These were his last thoughts before Mielin loud voice broke through.

"Syaoran! What is in the package?"

"How am I supposed to know, it's for Cerberus." Syaoran's words echoed back as he walked back inside the building, his smirk giving away his thoughts.

Sakura

"You can't make me stay! I need this; I need to let off steam!" Sakura fumed, her brother barged in. Not caring, Sakura took off her top and replaced it with the green, thigh length, off the shoulder dress. A black dragon crawled up, wrapping around her. She put on her black knee highs and one black fingerless glove on her left hand. She left her curly locks down, flowing in soft, loose ringlets.

"You can NOT go, Sakura, you have no idea what kind of place that is…" he paused for a second, "where did you get that outfit?"

"I bought it…ok I got a bit of discount, but I did pay. And bubbah, I doubt you know this, but this is not my first time to go to Afterdark, in fact I know Tsubasa personally." She placed the black ribbon around her neck and tide it in a bow in the back, making a choker, and placed the green hoops in the bottom wholes of her ears. She put small green studs and bars in her other five holes. "Oh, please act like you do not know me, I have a rep." Sakura grabbed her money and stuffed it in her boot, hating to carry purses. "Later!"

"Wait! Sakura, NO!" Touya cried out, but she was already out the door. "Yukito!" Touya pulled on his jacket and headed for the door, as Yukito joined him he said, "we need to keep an eye open for Sakura, something may go down tonight, the SK's are being restless."

**A/N: ok, she had shorts on underneath her, she has to ride her blossom…II )**


	4. Snake Kings and Still no Sex!

Snake Kings and Still no Sex!

**A/N: Damn still no sex….**

Syaoran

Dressed in his usual black wife beater and baggy jeans, Syaoran leaned against the bar, throwing back his tequila shot, he scanned the room. Afterdark was unusually crowded this night, and suspicious people roamed all over the place.

Tsubasa came up to Syaoran, pushing off a scrawny man who wore too much make up and looked clingy. "I said enough, why won't you leave me a lone; we broke up three months ago." Tsubasa waved at the new doorman to kick the man out. Turning to Syaoran he lowered his voice, the faint squeals of protests disappearing in the distance, "something's up, what do ya think is gonna happen?"

Syaoran smirked as he threw back a shot, "Call Touya and Yukito, tell them to come prepared, tell them the snake is out and we need a hoe." He slammed the shot glass on the counter.

Mielin entered, and after catching his eye, she nodded. With this Syaoran stood straight, felt his back for his gun, and walked across the room to join his cousin. As he strolled into the backroom, the light lift in his step apparent, all eyes moved to him. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Tsukasa, and the henchmen around all look to him, waiting, expecting, excited. Tsukasa stood up, "we have confirmed at least 20 members of the sk are present."

"I counted at least 50." Syaoran smiled broadly as he looked at each face, "let's have fun, and more importantly let's kill the bastards." Syaoran grabbed the bottle of beer on the table, and as he turned to leave he threw back some last words, "oh and try not to kill our actual customers." He walked out of the room, but before his senses where drowned in the noises of the bar, the music, the people, the yells and shouts of excitement rose as they fired themselves up.

Syaoran walked back to the bar, eyes open, reading everyone he could get a glimpse of. As he sat at the bar, people watching, he saw it. An average guy, dressed averagely, nothing special about him what so ever, he dressed to blend. But no matter how average he looked his eyes gave him away; cold, distant, focused. This was it, a scout. Syaoran waved a Tsubasa over, "look, there." He nodded in the direction of the guy and looked down at the beer in his hand. "Him." With that one word Tsubasa turned and went to approach the man.

Tsubasa invited the slightly suspicious man back to a back room for a little bit of gambling. Syaoran followed them with his eyes as they walked across the room, dodging and shoving people out of their way. As Tsubasa pulled back the black curtain, Syaoran made his move. In five paces he was there, gun poking the man in the back, hand over his mouth as he shoved him into the room.

"Ok" said Syaoran as he pushed the man on the couch, "Tell me who sent you, why are you here?"

"What are you talking about?" A look of panic slid over the man's face, but quickly disappeared.

"You, I know you work for the Snake Kings, why are you here? Did Damien send you? When are they coming?" Syaoran was getting slightly irritated, as this dumbass fiddled in his chair, the Snake Kings could be up to anything. After a few seconds he sighed, giving a slight grin he said, "have it your way."

Syaoran ripped of the guy's shirt and punched him in the kidney, "Tsubasa, a bowl of water." As Tsubasa left to get the water, Syaoran started with out him. First he tied the struggling man's hands and feet, stringing them together. He then pulled him off the black felt couch and shoved him to his knees. As the man's knees hit the hard concrete floor with a loud crack, he shouted in pain. Syaoran looked over the already pitiful man looking for the serpent tattoo that adorned every member of the gang, and which could show his rank. Giving up on the top half, Syaoran yanked down his blue jeans, to the knees at least, and continued to look. As he was about to shout out in frustration he saw it, snake head sticking out of the man's boxers. "heh, you're a sick fuck." Syaoran laughed slightly as he pulled on the guy's boxers revealing the snake outline that trailed up his thigh out of his pubic hair. "That's wrong, are you trying to make up for something? What the fuck could it be, I wonder?"

Tsubasa returned and stopped in his tracks, "seriously, dude." He placed to clear bowl of water on the floor and laugher, "you're a seeker? That's too bad."

Sakura

Sakura despised wearing dresses and cursed herself for choosing to. Her broken right arm gripped the throttle, revving the engine hard. Her dress swooped back behind her, good thing she was wearing shorts under it. As she raced toward Afterdark, her hair wiping behind her, she grimaced from the slight pain in her arm.

Sakura finally arrived to the abandoned warehouse and noticed the unusually full parking lot. She parked, swung her leg over the bike and straightened out her dress. As she took off her helmet and smoothed out her hair, she spotted Tomoyo near the door. Happy, Sakura smiled, she walked across the cobble parking lot and towards Tomoyo. But she stopped; just as she had gotten close enough to yell out someone came up to her. The man who had approached Tomoyo looked strangely in place, something was wrong. Sakura hid behind a nearby car and listened to the conversation.

"Can you help me find my friend?" asked the man, "he was here earlier, but he seems to have disappeared."

Tomoyo obviously noticed and suspected something was up. She replied as she edged closer to the door, "nope, haven't seen him. Try looking inside, he may be inside." She went to open the door when he grabbed her arm, pulled her back and contested.

"But I already searched in there, why don't you help me out here; I think I saw him go behind the building."

Tomoyo grinned as a bruise started to develop on her arm where he had a hold of her. "Why dontcha let go before I get angry." As she said this, she stared him in the eyes, not blinking, not showing weakness.

'My kinda women,' Sakura smiled as she looked at the feisty Tomoyo. She looked her over. Tomoyo wore flashy clothes, almost embarrassing, but she some how managed to make it work. Her royal blue dress had spaghetti straps that were not necessary. It was form fitting until right below the hips where it flared into a swishy skirt till mid-thigh. She wore a black corset and black arm cuffs. Her black knee high boots came to a deadly 4 inch heel. As Tomoyo stared the man down, her black curls falling down her back, Sakura felt a warm sensation move from her heart to between her legs. She bit her lip as she watched the beautiful woman dig her nails into the man's throat and shove him against the building. "I said fuck off." Tomoyo kneed him in the groin and pushed him to the floor.

Sakura walked out from behind the car and shouted out "oy!"

Tomoyo looked her way, surprise evident on her soft face. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

Sakura sauntered over and hooked her left arm with Tomoyo's right, "I could ask you the same thing." She smirked as she directed her back into the building. "Nice job, by the way, it was hot. Will you dance with me?" Sakura asked as she pulled Tomoyo onto the dance floor.

Before she could answer, Sakura started grinding to the music, pulling her close whispering into her ear, "you are hot."

Syaoran

Standing up, Syaoran grabbed a towel and dried his hands, water was everywhere, and the unconscious body on the ground was soaked. At least he got what he wanted. 2 o'clock. That is when they plan to strike. Syaoran pointed to the body, "Is he still breathing?" With a nod from Tsubasa, he smirked, "Ok, put him the storage room." He stepped out of the room and closed the curtain. As he faced the dance floor he stopped, shock evident on his face. There danced Sakura, grinding her body into Tomoyo's. Both bodies moved to the music, and both rubbed in places that loved to be touched. As Syaoran composed himself, he tried to hide the noticeable bulge in his baggy pants.

But before he could make another move Touya walked onto the danced floor and pulled Sakura off. "What do you think you're doing here? You are still recovering…look at that cut…dad…"

"Fuck off Touya, I have had worse, I was lucky this time, if I hadn't jumped from the window I might be going to have another abortion next week. I just want to have my fun while I still can, and until you move to a different site, I can't live with you, so after next week, I'll be going back." Sakura pushed away from her brother and ran into Yukito.

"Sakura…" Yukito whispered something to her and walked away. Syaoran watched, confused, as Sakura walked to a backroom.

Touya caught sight of him and walked over, "hey man, how's it going?"

Syaoran looked up, "I have news; did you bring the stuff?"

"Of course, let's talk in the back." Touya, Yukito, and Syaoran moved to another room near Sakura's and closed the curtain behind them.

"This is good." Syaoran picked up the automatic and looked it over. "Real good." He placed it down and looked at the sprawl of weapons on the floor. "How many are there?"

"Yukito go get Eriol." Touya smiled with pleasure. "286 guns, and 439 knives. 500 if you count the ones my sister have with her. And both Yukito and I have 2 guns each." Touya pulled out a crooked knife and showed it to Syaoran, "plus this…don't touch it, it's poisoned."

At that point Yukito and Eriol returned. "hand these out to people." Syaoran loved the smell of gunpowder. "Ok let's go, we only have…an hour." They headed out of the room, Eriol and Yukito split to hand out weapons and instruct them on when to expect activity and to keep a watch out.

Syaoran headed to the bar only to see Sakura ordering a coke with coconut rum.

Sakura

She looked up as she took her drink, there he was. That guy from earlier, 'why does he seem so familiar?' She stood up and smirked, "Can I help you?"

Syaoran took her in. He smiled as the thought of the other night crept up. "Yeah, actually you can. Can you show me where you hide all of those knives?"

Sakura stared at him a little confused, and then remembered seeing him with her brother. "Does my brother tell you everything or should I get you arrested for stalking." She stopped for a second, "you look familiar; where do I know you from?"

"here."

"Oh right. That doesn't narrow it down." Sakura looked at him over. 'He is hot.' His muscles pulled his wife beater tight and his definition showed. She smiled, "ok, let's go."

She pulled him into a room and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pressed against him, guiding him to the couch. But as she shoved him down she stepped onto the couch and slammed her right heel by his head. Her skirt slid back, and her legs open near his face. (her shorts have been taken off a long time ago). Sakura pulled out a knife from inside her thigh and held it close to his face. "I hide them in as many places as I can." She smiled as she slid it back into it sheath.

Syaoran smiled too. He grabbed her under her arms and flung her down. A little squeak of surprise escaped her. She was now laying on her back on the couch as he crawled up her body. He came up to her face and thrust his hips into hers as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She lifted her hips along with his. As he pulled back for air she grabs onto his shoulders and pulls him down, she reaches up and digs her teeth into his neck. He let out a deep groan and arched his back, his hips digging into hers.

Sakura slipped her hands under his shirt and felt every ripple his muscles made. Not being able to resist he need to take in his masculine body, she pulled off his shirt. His kisses, searching, yearning, became deeper, and there it was, that spark. Gasping, she quickly pulled back. "you?" But before she could say anything else his phone rang. Then hers too.

"Moshi, mosh?" They said in unison.

They looked at each other in confusion. On Syaoran's phone Eriol said, "Dude, where are you, it's time."

On Sakura's phone Touya said, "Where the hell are you, something's about to go down I can't say anymore, just get the fuck out."

"I'm coming!" They replied in unison again. And again with, "I gotta go," as the shut their phones.

Sakura stopped at the entrance, "Um, if I see you again…" She straightened out her dress and smoothed her hair. "Bye" She rushed out to look for Touya.

Searching through the oblivious crowd she spotted Yukito in the D.J. room. As she approached Touya walked up beside him and whispered something in his ear. She watched as Yukito's eyes grew big and he began to search the room. As he spotted her, relief fell on his face and he pointed. Touya turned.

Sakura reached out as she got closer, and Touya grabbed her hand. "What's going on? Why do you sound so panicked?"

"I tried telling you not to come, Sakura, fuck it may be too late." Touya looked around, "look, something big is going tonight, you need to get your shit and get the fuck out, because its gonna be hell. Yukito will go with you." Touya pulled her and threw her into Yukito, "Go now!"

"Wait, what about you, if it's that bad let Yukito stay, he can help, I'll leave, I'll be ok." She pushed away and headed for the front, "tell Tsubasa I want to play again." She smirked as she walked away. Something big was coming, she could feel it, but the funny thing is as she walked she felt a pull. Instead of it getting weaker, it got stronger, it felt exciting. She pushed open the door and walked out. There stood about fifty men and women. The one in front felt familiar, "Damien." She whispered.

A smile spread across his lips, "Well, look who is here, Sakura, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Leaving. Now move the fuck away, I'm tired." Sakura lifted her broken right arm, "and damaged."

Damien laughed, "you think so?" He looked behind him, "I think you're coming with us."

**A/N: ok I'm at a turning point, should I slowly add in magic to this story? Please tell me your opinions.**


End file.
